cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sedar
Sedar is a large and older nation at 40.521 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. |- |'Capital City' || Sheltonia |- |'Alliance' || NPO |- |'Nation Strength' • Approximate Ranking |863.540 (03/18/06) 93 |- |'Founding' | February 6, 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler | Republic President Celton |- |'Religion' | Sikhism |- |'Official Language' || Sedarian |- |'National Anthem' |By the Light of Thy Sword |- |'Political Parties' | The Nationalist Party of Sedar |- |'Area' • Total | 26.870 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 1,899 Supporters 1,687 Working Citizens 212 Soldiers |- |'Infrastructure' |206.80 |- |'Technology' |10.03 |- |'Environment' • Description |5 Stars Your nation enjoys a very clean and healthy environment. |- |'National Tax Rate' | 25% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $87.60 (a strong economy) $65.70 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 96.20% |- |'Currency' | 1 Rupee ($) = 100 Rupeans |- |'Resources' • Connected | Oil & Pigs Gold, Gems, Wine, Silver |} Founding There are a number of local myths detailing the founding of Sedar, however historic research reveals evidence that Sedar was likely founded by an alliance of nomadic tribes banding together for mutual defense and prosperity. The largest of these tribes, the Shelts, exhibited a great deal of advanced technology and organization for its time, giving it what seems to have become a leadership role in the alliance. The nation of Sedar grew from these humble beginnings into the powerful and technologically advanced nation it is today. Sedar Government The government of Sedar has gone through a number of phases throughout the growth of the nation, ever changing, growing and advancing to meet the needs of the people. The people of Sedar now stand together as the Republic of Sedar. Sedar Religions Sikhism is the official religion of Sedar, following the wisdom of the Ten Sihk Gurus. The people of Sedar follow the belief in the one God, outlined in the teachings of the Holy Guru Granth Sahib. Sedar Ethnicity The people of Sedar are primarily of Greek descent, descended from members of the Shelts and other nomadic tribes. Sedar Economy Sedar has a very strong economy, centralizing around oil and pigs. A bulk of the economy also revolves around the import of gold, silver, wine and gems, which it processes and exports for a hefty income. Allies Sedar has formed a close alliance with the following nation: * Kalland, ruled by Kaladce. In addition, Sedar has sworn to come to the defense and aid of its trade partners before all others: * Nekcihc, ruled by Johnnybigone. * Red China, ruled by Premier Sung KaShing. Sedar has also declared allegiance to the NPO and its leadership. Hostile Relations James Town 2 James Town 2 has shown aggressive intent towards Sedar's ally, Red China. Sedar has sent aid to support its ally. Sports Sedar boasts nationally sponsored baseball and basketball teams, * Cybernations Baseball League - The Sedar Oaks * Cybernations Basketball League - The Sedar Timbers Category:Nations Category:New Pacific Order